Fitful Presents: New Plot Ideas For HP Fanfiction
by Fitful
Summary: Heyla, This is a collection of a bunch of ideas I thought up for Harry Potter fanfics. I don't know if I'll get around to writing them all so your all are welcome to read, comment, steal/borrow. Not quite Challenges but you can take them that way. Slash.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyla folks. Bet you were all wondering where I've been. Well actually the only thing I've been doing is twiddling my thumbs and moaning about having writers block. And because I do want to finish Saith and I really don't want to start another fic I thought I'd write my ideas for others down. But the list got too long and the ideas too good not to pass on so here you go.**

**These are 15 ideas for plots for Harry Potter fanfic's. You can read them and let me know if you want me to write one, or offer ideas for one, or even try and tackle one yourself. Like Challenges I guess. We can call them. Fitful's Fifteen! Or don't. That title is pathetic.**

**_Just review and let me know if you do write one so I can visit your profile and check it out._ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books/ movies/ ideas. Any other ideas are mine. If you recognize anything and think its yours well . . . . great minds think alike and all that. **

**But really guys, this is fanfiction. Ideas are created and put out there, then copied, stolen, rewritten better and/or worse than before and life goes on. That's just how it is. Flattery is the best compliment. **

**Which is why all these ideas are offered up freely. Have fun.**

* * *

NEW IDEAS FOR HARRY POTTER FANFICTION: Mostly Snarry ideas.

**1.** Why Severus Snape Killed Harry Potter.** - (I imagine him doing this in the very first chapter and then the rest of the story is dealing with the aftermath. Not killing him for some noble or good reason and not because he's a psycho maniac either. Ideally Harry comes back to life some how, reborn in a new body, finds a new body, just appears, walks out of the veil. Would be cool if he's a ghost for the story and comes back to life in the end. Must be snarry. Must have been a crime of passion. Others can't know and Snape must deal with his guilt on his own, no Snape in Azkaban.)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**2.** His Mother's Son - Harry is really Lily reborn in her son's body. Don't ask me how that works, perhaps she's braindead and in a coma when James shags her. **(The idea is really great. I personally hate Lily Potter but it would be a challenge to see If I could actually write her. No I don't want her memories to come back. Yes I do want the issue of her childish rejection of Snape in 5th year to come to light. Would the timeline - ie. when she died and when harry was born/conceived-have to be altered?)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**3.** Who's My Daddy? - Harry Makes a Wish/Magical Accident/Slides Down A Rabbit Hole/etc. and Finds Himself In an AU Where Snape is his father. The problem is Snape doesn't act very fatherly. **(or instead Harry doesn't feel very fatherly towards him. Harry must be sent into a child's body-between 12 and 16-, weather he is grown up to begin with or not. Must Be Snarry.)** Interesting idea to make Harry a twin, and a squib.

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**4.**Severus Snape: Handle With Care.** - (for this fic I see something along the lines harry finding out Snape loves/likes/lusts for him and decides to reciprocate. In the course of this he discovers that he really ought to be serious about his intentions or he might actually hurt the greasy git. Maybe harry is a magical creature expert/dragon handler/dragon rider sorta like a bull rider?)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**5.** You're Mine. - dark Harry. Harry obsessively loves Severus Snape. So he de-ages him, Obliviates his memories, and raises him as his son. No Ginny/James /Albus /Lily. Ignore the epilogue. Must be chan by technicality but Snape's memories are just locked away, Snape's still an adult. Snape MUST get his memories back at some point. Harry is slightly **(or more than slightly**) mentally unstable and that does not just go away.** (Obviously must be snarry. Oh and Snape's first name must be Severus, no renaming him something stupid. Maybe Severus Prince Potter? Severus Lilith Potter? Want him to take back the name Snape when he regains his memories. Perhaps just tack it on the end there.)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**6.** Lord You-Know-Wh-Harry? - Voldemort dies before Harry is born/conceived. His soul is sent into Harry body. When Harry hits puberty he gets his memories. **(I guess Dark Harry. Get rid of Volde's madness and stupidity. Must be slash but not necessary for it to be snarry. I like threesomes. Dumbledore must die. One of Harry's parents should die. It really ought to be James, as I don't like him, and Lily should stick around for Snape to either, get with her or fig****ure out she's not so lovable as he always thought. Bella must be devoted to new Harry/Dark Lord. Should not degenerate into a muggle killing love fest.)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**7.** I Don't Want To Be Just Harry. - Harry doesn't want to be human anymore. He starts stealing/buying/making potions that will give him different attributes. Wings/longer life/etc. Could be really great if set in an AU where he was never the boy who lived/ the whole fiasco with Voldemort and the Prophesy never happened. Perhaps Tom Riddle is Minister? Or Tom is Harry's father. Harry is bored with a normal life and desperately wants to be different, Unique. **(Harry must also be turned by a canon magical creature along with his changes. Vampire/werewolf/veela/house elf. Could be snarrydoesn't have to be. Maybe Snapeand Tom are his parents? Maybe not. War must hit soon after Harry start this. War with muggles/ muggleborn supporters /pureblood fanatics/ Dumbledore's order/ Grindwald?)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**8.** Harry is Neville Longbottom. - A slightly fat, incompetent wizard, who was supposed to be the boy who lived but wasn't the one chosen by Voldemort. He's a failure, an embarrassment to his family who are all very prominent in the wizarding world**( how about an older brother please).** He has no friends, unless you count Ron Weasley who likes to shag him when he can't find a willing girl, or Draco Malfoy who blackmails him into doing all sorts of odd and uncomfortable things for him. Then Severus Snape is hired as the new potions teacher. At first he hates Harry very passionately then he just fucks him passionately. **(Take it as you will. Harry could literally be named Neville Longbottom, or just have his history or he could just be who Neville was in canon. Incompetent and a screw up. Must be Snarry at least to begin with. The relationship could serve as a catalyst and change him into a more confident wizard or it doesn't have to. Doesn't have to even be slash the whole way.)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**9.** The Big Bad Wolf.** -**Snape gets turned into a Werewolf. Then he attacks a child who turns out to be Harry Potter, the son of his most hated childhood rival. Unwilling to get caught and hanged/sent to Azkaban/ he flees with the child and raises him as his own. **(The Potters live of course, Voldemort never comes after them. Snape never turns spy. No dark lord Harry. Slash or Het doesn't matter, except I love slash. Harry has other siblings. Harry eventually kills Remus Lupin. Why I don't know but it sounds suitably angsty.)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**10.** I hate Unicorns! -Harry Potter gets raped by a unicorn. Suddenly weird things are happening. Water acts weird around him, Remus and Snape start avoiding him, flowers are sprouting in mid winter and it turns out he's pregnant? **(I want this to be very spoofy but in a realistic way. Harry doesn't suddenly turn into a unicorn, or sprout a horn, or become a were-unicorn. Harry isn't exactly light as a result-the myth that unicorns are all light and goodness is laughed out the window- and Voldemort is either completely out of the picture or he and Harry are together, partners/lover/fatherson. Must be slash. Must feature James, Sirius, and Peter prominently. Snape must be a vampire. Please have Lily Potter impaled on a unicorn's horn at some point in the story.)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**11.** Light and Imortality Is Over Rated - Harry is the god's executioner/herald/avatar/angelofdeath/godofchaos and is sent to earth by the gods to seduce Severus Snapeand make him turn to the dark side. When he gets there he finds a man already seeped in darkness and wonders what exactly he's supposed to do. But further investigation reveals Snape's secrets and a love for a woman (**Lily Potter)** long dead that is powerful enough to melt even Harry's cynical heart. Finding himself falling for this noble dark wizard Harry realizes he must either leave and let someone else carry out his mission or give up his own place among the gods.(** Everyone's alive, Voldemort, death eaters, the Potters. Harry is sent down as a child (In a child's body. aka 15), easier to get close to Snape. Harry isn't an angel but must have wings at some point in the story. Butterfly wings. No demons or devil must come into this story. No one must die.)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**12.** Sorry Prongs; It's Not Bambie. - Harry's animagus form is a goat with one horn. Hermonie jokes he's a unicorn. Harry really isn't amused. His father is slightly upset at his son having such a poncy form. His mother doesn't' really care but secretly thinks Harry's gay. Harry really isn't. Gay that it. Just because he can't imagine life after Hogwarts without his best friend, Draco Malfoy, and just because Ron Weasley's red hair makes him horny doesn't mean he's gay. But then he finds himself trapped in his animagus form and bought by one Severus Snape Harry realizes being gay is the least of his problems. Snape is after all a potions master and the published author of hundreds of spells he created. Spells he must have tested first. **(Slytherin Harry. Snape must not treat him too badly in school. Voldemort must be gone somehow. Draco must feature in some way. Harry must NOT be stuck as an animal the whole story.)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**13. **Not Ssso Ssssecret Now. - Harry gets bit by a gorgon/shags one/kisses one/etc and his hair turns to snakes. Unfortunately Harry is a parsletongue and they talk almost incessantly. Each one takes upon themselves to speak for one of his emotions. This makes amusing commentary while Harry goes back to school and is forced to hide this new development from Dumbledore, Snape and strangely Neville. But when Voldemort captures him it soon proves to be a curse as Voldemort is also a parseltoungeand is now privy to each and every one of Harry's emotions. That coupled with leglimency makes it so Harry soon has no secrets and The Dark Lord Voldemort now knows everything. Even the Prophecy. **(err.. slash? please?)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**14. **Claustrophobia. - Harry stumbles upon an out of the way room in the dungeons and gets himself locked in. (**A lock appears, a talking one that laughs when he tries to spell it open.) **He starts going mad and finally, after a few weeks of being alone in there**,( food magically appears)**, he starts talking to himself. Meanwhile a mirror appears in Snape's quarters that shows Harry and he decides to let the boy sweat a little. After all he's safe, and Voldemort can't find him if no one else can. But as he observes the boy and listens to him pour out his heart he can't help but find out Harry Potter isn't who he thought he was. And Snape finds himself falling in love with the boy, despite all attempts not to. (**Make it snarry or severitus or sevitus. whatever. Could make a good one shot or a good prequel to another story. Harry could go mad for real or just a bit stir crazy. Snape falling in love with him could be platonic or not.)**

PLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIESPLOTBUNNIES

**15.** The Afterlife Is Interesting. - Harry longs for his dead family. When he finds out about them being wizards it only gets worse. He attends Hogwarts and finds life as a wizard incredibly boring. Potions is a joke, Slughorn treats him like he's a god an ignores everyone else. As a result the Slytherins despise him and endlessly pull cruel pranks on him. Hermione Granger, who he met on the train dies second year killed by a basilisk and as a result Ron and the Gryffindors hates him. Third year his godfather escapes which could have been exciting except he's captured and kissed a weeks later. Turns out he was innocent which Harry only finds out later. Harry has no friends, unless you count the odd little Ravenclaw Luna who follows him around and gives him strange books written in a language he can't read. When he suddenly has a strange dream that results in a weird spell being cast on him he suddenly can read the books they open a whole new world. One that has access to the dead. **(This is a Harry Becomes A Necromancer Story. Obviously AU. Snape was killed by a vampire just before the Potters dies. Remus was killed by Fenrir Greyback around the same time. Voldemort is dead for a while but comes back to life on time, like in canon. Harry's life should quite suddenly become not so boring as he starts to see the dead and interact with them. Pair Harry with whomever or don't pair him at all. If het luna/harry is the only het pairing i like. well, i do like bella a lot.)**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, dalin's. There it is. Can you believe I came up with all these ideas in one day. My muse is like that. She takes off for months then comes back with a vengence.I hope you enjoy. And write. I love reading fanfiction. **

**Fitful**


End file.
